


With thee conversing

by MissDeeds



Category: Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Kissing, Love, M/M, Married Couple, Married Life, Non-Explicit Sex, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-02-17 11:20:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13075791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissDeeds/pseuds/MissDeeds
Summary: With thee conversing I forget all time,All seasons, and their change; all please alike.Sweet is the breath of morn, her rising sweet,With charm of earliest birds.- MiltonAn AU where none of the bad stuff from the books is happening and Chaol and Dorian are married.Just something cute I thought up.





	1. With thee conversing

The peaceful sunlight streaming through the window woke Chaol. All the bird song from outside almost sung him back to sleep. He took a deep breath and sat up, the room – Dorian’s room – was messy with clothes and books strewn about the floor. Perhaps it felt still too soon because to Chaol, the feeling of being in someone else’s bed was an odd experience. Just to make sure, he checked if clothes were still on. With a sigh of relief that they were still on, he pushed the blankets off and swung his legs around the side. 

It seemed surprisingly quiet that morning, no guards sparring or court ladies giggling as they went around gossiping. Most people were probably still asleep from the previous nights events, even Chaol was struggling to recall what had happened. Still in a drowsy state, he went carefully over to the door and opened it, only to find Celaena standing there with a fiendish grin on her face. 

“How about that morning run, Captain? Or do those dead fish eyes say no?” 

It was too early in the day to start bickering, so she’d picked the most perfect time to annoy Chaol while avoiding getting heavily reprimanded for anything. 

The table was littered with open books, all of them on varying topics. Perhaps, since he was still felt half-asleep, all of the information was going over Dorian’s head. It was too early in the morning for studying, but he’d decided to anyway since there wasn’t much to do.

“I wonder if anyone else is up yet, this is absolutely boring.” 

Just before Dorian was able to get out of the seat he was in, Chaol pulled up a chair and slumped down in it, Celaena must’ve been really eager or, really troublesome because he’d tossed his head over the back of the chair with his eyes closed and was pretty much smothered in sweat. 

“Have fun?” Dorian wondered how far he could be ‘cheeky’ with Chaol.

“Don’t start. I’ve already been forced to run around the gardens about five times, tomorrow mornings going to be great.” 

“Oh my, that sounds like it was horrible. Want me to kiss it better?”

A small grin grew on Chaol’s face. “Guess I’ll have to take a bath first.” 

“Perhaps. I wouldn’t be too keen otherwise, but I’d do it anyway.” 

Dorian smiled as Chaol got up from the chair he was in and walked to the library doors and went out. Ten minutes should be enough time for him to go get in a bath then, Dorian decided, then he’d strike.

Slipping into the warm water felt so refreshing to Chaol, the mornings ‘run’ was already taking its toll on his body. The lucky was there wasn’t anything important that needed his attention. Sleep was beginning to creep into his eyes, and since there was no work to do, he let his eyelids close and tilted his head over the edge. 

Without making a sound, the door clicked open and footsteps came slowly towards him. A pair of hands clasped delicately onto Chaol’s face.

“Guess who?” 

“How could I possibly say? Can there be any clue to help my guess?” 

“There can.” 

A face brushed down against his and kissed him on the mouth.

Dorian.

Chaol pulled his face back and smiled, “Naughty. It’s not nice to sneak up on people, I thought I told you that.” 

“Guess I need more lessons then.” 

“Later then?” 

Dorian kissed Chaol on the forehead and then turned and left. Sometimes, he thought, what his life would’ve been like if he hadn’t met Dorian. Would it have been boring? Dull? 

Whatever it was, neither of them could tell.


	2. People and the rain

Thunder boomed outside the castle and rain battered on the roofs of the houses below. People were hurrying about trying to work while also attempting to avoid the rain. Overall, it was shaping to be an incredibly boring and lousy day. 

Lying in bed reading a book was Dorian. There was no hurry to get up, because the weather being as terrible as it was, had cancelled any events that day. Dorian had had woken up alone, Chaol must’ve gotten up early. At least now the room was a bit tidy, Chaol had kept mentioning the fact every time he got up, so Dorian cleaned up the floor. And by ‘cleaned’, it meant that most of the mess was placed on tables or shoved in closets and under the bed.

Hearing the door click open he marked the page he was on and went back under the blankets. Giving Chaol a surprise always made him smile. When it opened, a very soaked and slightly unhappy Chaol came in stomping, making the water in his boots move around and pour out. 

Chaol was grumbling as he took off the coat he had been wearing, Dorian snuck out from underneath the blankets and wrapped his arms around his husband’s waist while putting his chin on Chaol’s shoulder. 

“Where were you this morning?” 

“I had to inspect some of the new adjustments to the-”

“You know that I don’t really find that interesting. What I do find interesting is how we’re spending today.” 

Chaol placed his hands on Dorian’s arms and whispered, “Oh yeah? You’re saying you have something in mind?” 

“Maaybe.” 

They both laughed a little and Dorian let go of Chaol’s waist. Since the door was closed no one would come in. After making his way back to the bed, Dorian kept kissing Chaol even as he fell back easily onto it.  
It was a wonderful feeling being together alone. Nothing could interrupt them in moments like this. 

“Boring, boring, boring, boring!” 

Celaena had already tired of reading, the rain wasn’t letting up any time soon and anything to be done outside was out of the question. 

Getting frustrated up out the chair she stomped around her room for about five minutes. After quickly tiring of that, Celaena decided to find one of her coats and see what was going on in Rifthold. 

The weather conditions had actually improved. All the thunder storms had dissipated and the rain was a little lighter. Big puddles littered the roads and paths. Water was pouring off the rooftops, starting to overflow the river and filling all the barrels that were trying to hold it.

Since it was too tempting, Celaena jumped from puddle to puddle whenever possible. 

“Having a good time?” 

Hearing Lysandra’s voice made Celaena trip over in the mud, luckily avoiding falling face forward into it. 

“Well, I was...Until I almost fell.” 

“My bad.” 

They both laughed and ran with their hoods pulled tightly over themselves towards the nearest pub. After successfully finding a table, they sat down and grabbed some pints.

“So, how’s life been for you recently? Given your new position as Champion.” 

Celaena took a moment to think about it. A lot of things had happened in the past year. Her new job, her two best friends getting married...

“Well, it’s been interesting.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long, I almost ran out of steam. There was also the fact that I finished reading The Book of Dust not long ago so I had a lot of His Dark Materials going around in my head.


	3. Fevers and Flowers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flowers are the best get well soon gift.

It felt refreshing to be in the warm morning air but Chaol still felt like shit. His throat burned, head throbbed and his nose was running like a river. He’d been sick for about three days so far, probably because of all the work he did during the rainy days. 

Chaol had gotten tired of looking up at the ceiling and having to just lay there with a fever. He was glad that Dorian stayed with him during the times he was free. Having someone beside him holding his hand helped to make Chaol ignore the sickness and attempt to sleep. 

One day, when he was feeling at his worst, he felt a hand stroke his cheek and brush hair from his forehead. With a small surge of strength, he opened his eyes and saw Dorian looking down at him with a look of sympathy on his face. 

 

“...hey...” Chaol’s voice wasn’t much above a whisper.

“How are you feeling?” Dorian let too much concern into his reply than he wanted to, in case he scared Chaol. It was interesting, the way Chaol’d worry about him. Of course, Dorian knew that his lover wouldn’t necessarily admit it, the ‘tough’ exterior he had sometimes nullified a lot of his ‘softer’ side in front of people. In private though, all that toughness fell away.

“...terrible...” Still a whisper but quite croaky. 

“You definitely look it. Do you need anything?” 

Chaol could barely shake his head to say no. Again, Dorian stroked his fingers across Chaol’s cheek, feeling the hotness in his husband’s face. It pained him to see him like this, completely sick and unaware of everything going on. 

“I think I’ll go for a walk. Be back soon, I promise.” 

After giving the once again asleep Chaol a kiss on the forehead, Dorian got up from the bed and walked over to the door and left. He felt bad, leaving like this, but some fresh air would do him good. ‘Perhaps going outside will do me good’, he thought.

Once in the gardens, Dorian took a deep breath and rubbed his eyes. 

‘Just a brief walk, then go back’, he told himself. The grass was still damp from all the rain and many plants looked much healthier, along with the blooming flowers. 

Thinking that they’d be a nice gift for Chaol, he picked a few vibrant ones and held them as he went along. The day was definitely shaping up to be an excellent one, all the few clouds were remnants of the ones which delivered the rain.

Finally, when Dorian decided that he was refreshed enough, he set about finding a vase for the flowers. While he was filling it with water, thoughts came into his head, dark thoughts. What if Chaol didn’t fully recover? What if instead, he got worse? Dorian froze as he tried to ignore the ideas that now filled his mind. He couldn’t bear to lose Chaol, for some reason it felt like it would be worse than death.

 

After two weeks, Chaol’s fever cleared up but he still felt tired so spent a lot his time resting and finding any number of things to do. Luckily, Celaena had the sense to leave him be most of the time, apparently she’d taken out most of her mischief out on some of the court’s most pretentious members. 

One day, while taking a nap on the bed, Chaol passed from dream to dream, each one disappearing whenever he woke up briefly. Sometimes he thought about how little time it had taken him to fall for Dorian. Whenever those thoughts came into his head, Chaol let a smile form.

All those sweet memories helped to soothe him to sleep, never would he forget them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long. I lost my drive and then I started to read a book series.


	4. Flashback and Confessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A telling of how the two of them got together.

One Year Ago

The moon was at its peak in the sky as Chaol stood put on one of the balconies of the palace. The noise of the ball reached him even there. He liked the night air, it was cool and refreshing, unlike the stuffy and air in the ballroom. Besides, there were enough of his men inside keeping watch so he could afford to stay outside for a while.

Just as Chaol thought he’d better get back to the ball, Dorian came and stood next to him. 

“You needed a break too?” he asked, resting his arms on the railing. Chaol couldn’t form any words as Dorian looked at him, while his heart began to beat quite fast in his chest. He berated himself for suddenly being unable to control his...’feelings’?

“Y-Yeah,” he stammered.

Dorian smiled at him, causing Chaol to place his head in his hands.

“Unwell?”

“A-a little. I’ll...go inside n-now.”

As he turned to leave, the moon was momentarily obscured by clouds and a vague sense of uncertainty came over him. It was silly really, what was there to be uncertain about? Chaol shook his head to try to bring himself back to a clearer state of mind, then continued on his way.

 

After watching his friend disappear through the door, Dorian let out a pent up breath. That minute has gone by feeling like an hour, he hadn’t known how to handle that situation properly and thought he’d mucked it up. The worst thing was, he had planned to confess his feelings to Chaol, but instead, he’d gotten nervous and tried to find a way out of it. Staring out across the balcony, Dorian closed his eyes and thought about all the reasons why the love he had could never be.

It wasn’t just because everyone – including his father – wouldn’t approve of such a couple, but that Chaol didn’t – couldn’t feel the same way. In truth, that’s what hurt him the most.

 

Lying in bed and tracing the lines in the sheets, Chaol tried and failed to coax sleep to come. He still felt nervous from the evening, though he’d started to be nervous any time he was near Dorian.

Why, though, did he still continue to be in love with the prince? It was futile anyway, there were always courtesans vying for attention, ladies coming from all the lords in hopes of marrying the prince and getting elevated up in the ladder of titles and money and land. 

Shaking his head to try to disperse all the thoughts, he rolled over, shutting his eyes while trying to get comfortable. Finally, Chaol caught sleep and held onto it, wondering what kind of emotions would bombard him tomorrow.

 

Somehow, during the night, Dorian had curled up in the middle of the bed. Pulling the blankets off himself, he sat up and looked around his room – messy, as always – thinking of how boring the day would be...apart from Chaol.

Getting up and dressing, Dorian really wasn’t looking forward to all the formalities and talks, being royalty forced him to be present. Too bad he didn’t care about any of it but since there was no acceptable excuse he could give...unless he played sick. 

“Yes, that’s it! Play the illness card.” It seemed an excellent idea, miss out on all the talking and get a free day to himself. Stopping to properly think about it, Dorian slightly panicked at the thought of either the whole thing being cancelled or someone maybe possibly sending for a healer. 

Pacing back and forth across the room, he struggled to find a way to keep all events going, whilst he played sick in his room. Tell this person? No, they’d whisper it to someone. Ask a guard? Sure, but if someone found out both of them would be in trouble. Dorian was beginning to give up when he realised, all he needed to do was ask Celaena. She’d keep it secret and could keep any prying eyes away.

Feeling satisfied, he went out into the halls to find somebody who could pass on the message, while he made his voice sound hoarse – a tricky thing to do when you weren’t sick and are trying to fake it.

Confident that the message would be passed on, Dorian carefully and quietly made his way back to his room. Silently arguing about an addition to what he’d passed on; “Send for Captain Westfall and instruct him to come to my room”.

This time, though, he’d explain how he felt and whatever happened, happened.

 

Celaena was a bit stunned at first, but had to stifle a laugh at her friends ‘message’. Off course, she obliged, it seemed fitting to let this happen.

“They belong together”, she thought while heading off to find Chaol. “At least will be fun for a few people.” 

 

Chaol didn’t know why he’d been summoned to the prince’s chamber, but he had to go. There could be any number of reasons, it seemed. Perhaps it was an act of mercy, Dorian saving him from continuous boredom. 

Dorian.

The thought of seeing him alone in that room made his heart race. As he walked everything seemed to blur and Chaol’s legs worked from memory to lead him.  
When he reached Dorian’s room, he took a deep breath. After trying to calm himself before entering, Chaol wasn’t prepared for what happened once he closed the door. 

Seemingly, out of nowhere, Dorian came up and pressed his mouth to Chaol’s. For a brief moment, time stopped around them as they stood there. When Dorian stepped back, there were tears welling up in his eyes as he said, “I l – love you, Chaol. M – More than any – anyone else. So i – if you don’t f – feel the same, then y – you’re we – welcome to – to l – leave...”

Still a little stunned from before, but now a lot more confident, Chaol walked to his friend and kissed him in return. He paused at one point and whispered, “I thought...I thought I’d never hear those words. Don’t worry...I’m staying...”

There were no words to describe what he felt. Caught up in the moment, Chaol let his hands wander, feeling every inch of Dorian. He didn’t remember getting into bed but soon he was taking off his clothes and so was Dorian.

 

It was impossible to keep quiet, there seemed to be no end to all that he was feeling. Dorian relished the touch of Chaol’s skin against his, it felt rough but also smooth – the mix of duelling and wearing fine clothes had made the perfect match. How many times had they kissed so far? Impossible to say. He’d been right to play sick for everyone else, there wouldn’t have been another time like this if he hadn’t.

 

Lying with his arms wrapped around Dorian, Chaol thought about how lucky he was. All the built up tension inside had dissipated, leaving him feeling refreshed and clear – headed. Looking over to his left, Chaol noticed that it was about mid to late afternoon and wondered at how time seemed to be non – existent. 

Taking a deep breath, he closed his eyes and stroked his fingers up and down Dorian’s back, savouring the smoothness of the skin on top of him.

‘This was how it will be,’ Chaol thought. He slightly chuckled at how all the events had played out, if only he’d confessed months – or even, years – ago. But that didn’t matter now and it probably wouldn’t again. All he had to do now was wait, or ask the question himself.

‘Not yet, not yet,’ he thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reeeaaaallllll sorry this took so long. I had school work to do and books I was reading and there was drawings I was doing.


	5. Hangovers and Buckets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A fun night leads to a even better morning.

Waking up with a hangover, Dorian decided he didn’t feel like getting up, that and Chaol was still partially on top of him. The throbbing in his head and the nausea threatened to make him sick were the reasons why he had to keep still. 

Last night was a blur to him, they must’ve partied pretty hard, but Dorian kept wondering at what point did he go to bed? “Well, if this isn’t too bad, I think I did alright”, he thought to himself.

Just as Dorian was about make an attempt to sit up, Chaol began to stir and accidentally pressed his elbows onto Dorian’s chest, almost making him throw up from the pressure. Sometimes, when in an irritable mood, everything was quite irksome. 

“Mmmm...mor-morning...you’re not up yet?” Chaol didn’t do much of showing how ‘dead’ he was this morning.

“No...I’m not...”

With a little bit more fumbling, Chaol managed to get out of bed and somehow was able to find clothes, which he made a poor attempt to put on. Once that was done, he slowly walked towards the door before slowly and gracefully passing out. 

“For the love of...” It wasn’t the first time Dorian had seen his husband hangover, so he knew the signs. Reluctantly he sat up, slowly and carefully, to avoid throwing up. Taking a deep breath, Dorian swung his legs off the side of the bed and rubbed his face to wake himself up a bit more. 

Grabbing the nearest shirt and pants he could find, Dorian walked over to Chaol and carefully picked him up, making sure that when he was back in bed, he was as comfortable as possible. 

As Chaol slept soundly, Dorian gently stroked his husband’s face, making sure he didn’t leave without knowing that Chaol would be alright. Standing up, Dorian stretched his arms and legs, though he quickly stopped due to a wave of nausea coming over him.  
Slumping back down, Dorian closed his eyes and began to drift back to sleep. ‘A couple more hours’ sleep couldn’t hurt’, he thought.

 

Slowly blinking his eyes open, Chaol rubbed his forehead in an effort to try to ease the headache hammering in his head. It was truly a terrible one, perhaps one of the worst he ever had. 

Due to the fact that there was no chance of him getting up, Chaol preferred to just continue to lie exactly the way he was doing already. Any movement would not be favourable.

Feeling the touch of a hand against his own, Chaol’s fingers tried to grasp it but they fell short. Trying to convince himself that he was, in fact, completely fine.   
Chaol forced his body to sit up...only to do a sudden twist over the side of the bed and throw up everything from last night. He felt lucky that someone had placed a bucket on the side he’d leant to.

 

Helping to keep Chaol upright was an interesting process for Dorian, it wouldn’t be great in any situation. But he stayed, waited for Chaol to finish throwing up.   
Once he did, Dorian assisted him in carefully going to a bath and tidying up.

“That was...one of my finest moments...to date.” To say that Chaol was exhausted would be an understatement.

“At least you don’t have to do it again soon. If it looks like you’ll go overboard, I’ll definitely knock the drink from your hands.”

They both chuckled as they sat in the tub together, taking turns to massage each other. Wrapping his arms and legs around Chaol, Dorian tucked himself in close and brushed his lips against Chaol’s ear, occasionally giving it a light kiss. 

He enjoyed moments like this, ones where it was just them together and nothing else could ever interrupt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long, writers block and being distractions due to school kept me back.


	6. Day-beds and hurt ankles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Be careful next time you train.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Suuuuuuppppeeeeerrrrr sorry this took so long.

A full day’s sparring had left Chaol sore and tired, desperate for a bath. The walk back to his room was slightly tedious as he just wanted to lie down right then and there.  
He was so caught up in massaging his shoulders that he bumped into Celeana on her way to the sparring grounds.

“Captain.”

“Champion, on your way to do some warm-ups?”

“Why yes, I am. Care to join me?”

“Not funny.”

After witnessing a cheeky face from Celeana, Chaol continued on his way to relaxation.  
When at last he reached the bath, he took off his clothes and slipped into it. The warm water felt nice on his sore body, it must be the hundredth time he’d used a bath to feel better.

. . .

Whilst twirling a strand of his hair, Dorian lounged on a day-bed in the shade of one of the trees located near the centre of the garden. In his other hand was a delicate fan that helped with dealing with the heat of the day. Sometimes he didn’t mind being in touch with his feminine side. 

Closing his eyes, he almost fell asleep before a sweet smell wafted close to him and a pair of soft lips touched his own.

Chaol.

As they kissed, Dorian let his hands trace along Chaol’s back, almost lifting him up. The temptation to undress was almost overpowering for both of them, yet they remained clothed – although Dorian couldn’t help letting his hands slip under Chaol’s shirt to feel his back.

Briefly pausing, Dorian pulled back and nuzzled Chaol’s forehead with deep affection. 

“Didn’t expect this in the afternoon – not that I hate it.”

“You’re my prince, I can do what I want.”

“That’s all very well, but I’m punishing you later.”

As Chaol got up, he traced his fingers down Dorian’s face and then walked away towards the palace with an air of fulfilment about him.

“Now where are you off to?” Dorian whispered to himself. Even though he was still in the mood, he decided to let Chaol go about whatever he was doing. Relaxing back down on the day-bed, Dorian closed his eyes and let his thoughts become those of good times.

. . .

Each step towards his room was painful as Chaol realised he must have sprained his right ankle during the sparring and he somehow hadn’t noticed. Or perhaps it had been when he’d gone out to see Dorian. If he managed to get back to the room and settled down in bed, maybe no one would ask questions – until he felt like saying. 

So, with his hand pressing against the wall for support, Chaol slowly limped along corridors and up staircases. By the time he got the door open, Chaol felt exhausted and not caring about what would happen later collapsed on the bed and fell into a deep sleep.

Waking up out of a dream, Chaol saw that he’d been placed in bed properly and he felt something cold wrapped around his bad foot. Carefully getting on his elbows, Chaol saw that it was now evening and there was evidence of someone having been there a while ago.

Lying back down, he rubbed his eyes and winced at the accidental of his sore foot. After about five minutes of throwing insults against himself, Chaol was interrupted by the door clicking open.

“What have you been up to at that training ground?” Dorian’s voice was a mixture of sarcasm and affection.

“Hard to say. Do you mean when you’re with me, or when I’m free to fling myself at sharp objects with wild abandon?”

“Don’t start. I’d rather you do that when I’m there, at least so I can say that it was an ‘accident’.” 

. . .

Sometimes he really wanted to slap Chaol for being so careless, but that would require an immense lack of love – and Dorian had too much of that. Instead, he merely teased Chaol by playing little games with him until he decided the time was right for a kiss.

As the days went by, Dorian took care of Chaol while his ankle healed. Since he knew that Chaol hated being treated like a child when he was hurt, Dorian made sure he did just that and it clearly showed. Each time he came in a noticeable look of dread on appeared on Chaol’s face. Though Dorian knew how far he could go when caring for his husband – which he had to a lot, come to think of it – but with a large amount of affection.

**Author's Note:**

> A ship story for some friends of mine.


End file.
